


Beyond Perfection

by Lunarium



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Galactic Horde Army, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Hordak was disowned by Horde Prime. She will get her revenge.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Rule 63 Exchange 2020





	Beyond Perfection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HandmaidenOfHorror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/gifts).



Hordak studied her reflection in the wide glass case where within one of her clones slept. 

“What have you done to me, Entrapta?” 

“A new suit of armor!” Entrapta explained. “The armor works as your exoskeleton. I salvaged as much of the First One’s tech I could find; the technology compensates for your body.” 

Hordak scoffed; behind her, Imp gave a little squeak and flew off, but Hordak was not enraged with Entrapta. She could feel the First One’s tech fusing with her decaying body: filling up the holes in her blotched, emaciated arms, the life force of whatever ancient force seeping into her very core—she gave a deep breath, her lungs able to take in more air than before. 

Already the healing process was taking place. 

She flexed her hands, feeling the armor tighten around her arms, her legs. They responded to her every movement like flesh. 

“You have done well,” she began. “This is…very technologically sound.”

Entrapta beamed. “When you told me about your condition, I couldn’t stop thinking how I could help you! Although—there’s nothing wrong with being imperfect! I always find beauty in imperfections!” 

Hordak’s heart thumped at the smile she gave her. Instinctively she touched the crystal around her collar, noting both crystal and the First One’s word was glowing. 

“Entrapta, make me stronger.”

Entrapta’s face fell. “But…you’re already at your highest potential! Did I miscalculate? Is the tech not interfacing with your body?” 

“That isn’t what I mean,” Hordak said. “You have done a respectable job. I feel my body strengthen with every breath. But—make me even stronger.” 

Entrapta rubbed her chin with the tip of one prehensile hair, staring at the ground as she normally did when in deep concentration. 

“If I just…and then did…or maybe if I—nah—oh! If I did—yeah!—alright, I think I know what to do!”

* * *

As Hordak paced her private quarters, she flexed her hand, feeling her new armor—her exoskeleton—clench along with her muscles as if fused as one with her organic body. Again she marveled at the feeling, the fluidity of this new existence, and all in the hands of an Etherian. Who would think a Princess could perfect that which the Emperor himself could not? 

Horde Prime had made Hordak. She was once a special clone, an experiment. Not only was she the top general for the known universe’s emperor, but she was, perhaps, his darkest secret, for Horde Prime refused to admit he made mistakes. Cloning came with its imperfections. The ones present in the Emperor’s court were not every clone that had ever existed, but only those cleared to join the Galactic Horde army. With her, Horde Prime had hoped he could usher a new generation of clones via another means.

But it was not to be. His one hope at forging new Horde clones turned out herself to be a disaster. 

Whatever ailment that claimed some of her brothers had also taken hold of her, but she had not begun to experience any of the symptoms until she crashed into Etheria, though somehow Horde Prime knew well before her. What other reason did he have sending her to fight in that battle? Had she forgotten the words thrown at her before she was ordered on a suicide mission? Had the years and nostalgia— _stupid womanly emotions_ , Horde Prime would drawl with a smirk—really colored her views of the past and her brother’s abuse? 

_You brought me into this life, and this is how you choose to treat me? Do away with me as you please?_

As the memory of the betrayal flashed through her mind, Hordak snarled, feeling the tension in her temples as her blood pressure began to rise. Immediately there was a tiny beep as something in one of her armor pieces of her arm released some substance, and a cooling sensation washed over her, subduing her vitals. 

Was that something Entrapta put in? Perhaps. The shock of it all quickly turned to gratitude; it was the constant stress and mental anguish that have been making her condition worse over time. 

A smile which she would never dare display publicly shone across her face as her fingers found the crystal around her collar. It cast a small glow of a plum-like hue in the darkened room, a constant reminder of Entrapta. A reminder that she was now indebted to the Princess.

Not that she minded. 

She would have to thank Entrapta later for the newest upgrade.

* * *

Entrapta worked tirelessly in upgrading Hordak’s suit of armor, at times at the cost of doing any work on the portal. Some nights Hordak would come in to find that Entrapta had not gotten any sleep, and the tray of tiny food lay barely touched. A hand on Entrapta’s shoulder, Hordak would usher her to bed. Her upgrade could wait. She could hold out a little longer. 

At times she felt Entrapta study her from her peripheral vision, and she wondered if it was out of fear or admiration. With each little upgrade, she felt herself more invincible, all powerful. Vitality shown in other manners, as her hair grew, long and fuller than before. 

More than once Entrapta would repeat her belief on the beauty of imperfections. It was not that Hordak ignored her. 

Entrapta simply didn’t know what Hordak had in mind. She was not chasing perfection.

* * *

“What’d you think?” 

Entrapta stepped aside for Hordak to view herself, but Hordak did not care for appearances. _How_ she felt was far more important, and how she felt in that moment was indescribably amazing.

Decked out in her newest armor, the very latest and last of Entrapta’s upgrades, Hordak was now perfect—no, beyond perfection in strength and mind. Omnipotent. Unconquerable. 

“Yes,” Hordak said in a tone akin to a hiss. “Good. Thank you, Entrapta.” 

She lifted Entrapta’s right hand and kissed her knuckles, grateful for every minute this Princess had been in her empire. Looking up she noted the blush. 

She would later have to show Entrapta her appreciation, when they had time.

“Ready the portal.” 

“Yes, Hordak!” 

Hordak stepped aside and watched the arches of the portal, her heart pounding heavily, while Entrapta worked from the sidelines. 

“Ready to meet your brother, Hordak?” 

Hordak smirked. 

It was not that she wished to resume her role back in the Galactic Horde’s army, not that she wished to be reaccepted by Horde Prime. She has become far more superior than Horde Prime. 

Calling her brother was not a call for acceptance, for forgiveness, or even for redemption. 

It was a call for war, revenge. 

“Ready.”


End file.
